Au dela de tout
by bbpoule
Summary: Participation au concours Opposed Passion One Shot Contest: Bella et Edward se rencontrent un soir dans un bar, ils se plaisent tout de suite mais quelque chose, ou plus, les oppose...


**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le titre : **Au delà de tout

**Auteur(s): **Bbpoule

**Béta: (s'il y en a une) **Bloodykitchengirl

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

**POV Bella**

Nous étions samedi soir et Alice, ma meilleure amie, avait réussi à me traîner dans un pub malgré mes nombreuses protestations. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que j'étais assise à cette table, en face d'une Alice survoltée.

-Oh allez Bella, fais pas la tête. De temps en temps, ça fait du bien de sortir !

-J'avais d'autres choses à faire, Alice.

-Comme quoi ? Tu passes tes soirées, seule dans ta chambre à lire de vieux livres au lieu de t'amuser. Les jeunes de ton âge ne font pas ça.

-Les jeunes de mon âge sont stupides, soupirai-je.

-Ben voyons ! Allez Bella, juste ce soir, s'il te plaît, arrête de tirer la tête et fais-moi plaisir. Dans trois mois, tu pars à l'autre bout du pays !

-On aura encore le temps de se voir d'ici là, dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mon amie soupira et se leva pour aller au bar.

Je détestais ce genre d'endroits. Il y avait trop de monde et trop d'hommes à moitié ivres qui vous regardaient comme si vous étiez un morceau de viande.

Je vis Alice au loin, discuter et rire avec un homme blond et je soupirai lourdement en pensant que j'allais sûrement passer un bon moment seule.

-Salut poupée, je peux m'asseoir ?

Je levai les yeux pour tomber sur un homme plus vieux que moi, ivre, avec un regard me donnant froid dans le dos.

-Cette place est prise, dis-je, sèchement.

-Oh allez, ça fait dix minutes que je te regarde et je sais qu'il n'y a personne à cette place !

-Mon amie va bientôt revenir alors je vous le redis, cette place est prise !

Il s'avança pour s'asseoir mais un autre homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise convoitée.

-Désolé chérie, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. J'ai rencontré une connaissance qui m'a retenu, dit-il, en me souriant.

-Ce n'est rien, souris-je, en rougissant.

L'autre pervers était debout à côté de la table et fusillait du regard mon nouveau voisin de table.

-Vous comptez rester là, toute la soirée ? demanda mon sauveur.

L'importun me fusilla moi et mon voisin une dernière fois, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la foule.

-Merci, dis-je.

-De rien, j'ai vu votre amie au bar avec mon meilleur ami et visiblement, ils en ont pour un moment. Aussi, quand j'ai vu cet homme vous harceler, j'ai décidé de me faire passer pour le petit ami en retard. J'espère ne pas vous avoir choquée.

Choquée ? Un apollon venait de se faire passer pour mon petit ami et je devrais être choquée ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-Au fait, je m'appelle Edward, me dit-il, en me tendant sa main par-dessus la table.

-Bella, dis-je, en lui serrant la main.

Son contact m'électrisa et je retirai ma main comme brûlée sous le regard perplexe d'Edward.

Dire qu'il était beau, était un euphémisme. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, un nez fin, la mâchoire carrée et des lèvres fines. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient en bataille et il avait un sourire à tomber. Il semblait tout de même être beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

Je jetai un regard vers Alice qui riait avec l'ami d'Edward.

-Je pense que nous ne reverrons pas nos amis avant un moment, dit-il, en regardant Alice et l'homme blond au bar.

Il avait raison et je maudissais intérieurement mon amie pour m'avoir traînée ici puis abandonnée.

-Vous n'aimez pas sortir, pas vrai ? me demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Disons que vous semblez pas mal contrariée.

- Alice m'a traînée ici de force, soupirai-je en le regardant. Je n'aime pas les bains de foule, je préfère être au calme plutôt que de me faire ennuyer par des hommes complètement ivres.

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on sorte un peu marcher ? Je n'aime pas trop non plus ce genre d'endroit et j'ai besoin d'air.

Je le regardai, hésitante. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas et sortir en pleine nuit avec un étranger n'était pas une chose raisonnable mais malgré cela, j'acceptai sa proposition. J'ignorais pourquoi mais je savais qu'Edward ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il me sourit et se leva pour aller prévenir Alice et son ami qu'on partait. Alice me jeta un coup d'œil, au loin, sceptique et je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Elle me sourit et parla avec Edward avant qu'il ne revienne vers moi.

-Alice est d'accord mais si je te fais du mal, elle m'arrachera les tripes et me les fera manger ! dit-il en rigolant.

Je souris, c'était bien Alice, ça. Je me levai et pris ma veste pour suivre Edward dehors. On était au début du mois de juillet mais un vent frais soufflait quand même le soir.

-Où habitez-vous ? me demanda-t-il ?

-J'habite chez mes parents à dix minutes à pied d'ici.

-Dans ce cas, on peut peut-être se balader un peu dans Grant Park ?

-Pourquoi pas, souris-je.

Nous marchâmes lentement jusqu'à Grant Park, les rues de Chicago étaient relativement calmes. Quelques pubs et boîtes de nuit étant encore ouverts, nous croisâmes le chemin de plusieurs groupes de fêtards.

Edward et moi discutâmes de nos vies respectives. J'appris qu'il était avocat et qu'il aimait son métier. Enfant unique d'une riche famille, il était très proche de sa mère.

Il apprit de moi que j'adorais la littérature et que je voulais me diriger vers une carrière de critique littéraire.

Il rit beaucoup au moment où je lui parlai de mes accidents liés à ma maladresse légendaire.

Nous arrivâmes devant la fontaine Buckingham et nous nous assîmes sur un banc, face à la fontaine.

Nous nous arrêtâmes alors de parler, profitant d'un moment agréable où juste le bruit des jets d'eau venait briser ce silence.

-Je suis heureux que Jasper m'ait emmené dans ce pub, finalement, me dit il en souriant, après quelques minutes. J'ai pu faire ta connaissance Bella et crois-le ou non, tu es une jeune femme intéressante et très jolie.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant.

Un tel compliment venant de la part d'un tel homme était toujours très bon à prendre, pensai-je intérieurement.

Il leva sa main vers mon visage et frôla ma joue de ses doigts.

-J'aime beaucoup quand tu rougis, ça te rend encore plus séduisante, souffla-t-il.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge quand je le vis se pencher vers moi. Il plongea ses yeux un instant dans les miens avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes.

Le baiser fut doux et tendre et mon corps s'électrisa.

Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris la bouche pour que nos langues se rejoignent dans un ballet sensuel. Son corps se serra un peu plus au mien. Sa main gauche glissa sur mes reins alors que la droite agrippa ma nuque. En guise de réponse, j'agrippai ses cheveux.

Un gémissement m'échappa. Il mit fin à notre baiser mais resta dans la même position, collant son front au mien.

-J'ai extrêmement envie de toi, Bella.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, les yeux fermés pour essayer de régulariser ma respiration. Ses mots m'avaient littéralement brûlée, allumant un ardent brasier dans mon bas ventre.

Sa main caressait mes reins de haut en bas tandis que mes doigts caressaient sa nuque.

Je réouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Alors prends-moi, soufflai-je.

Je n'avais jamais autant désiré un homme comme je le désirais lui en ce moment. Tant pis si je le connaissais à peine ou s'il était beaucoup plus vieux que moi, tout ce que je voulais en ce moment c'était qu'il me fasse hurler de plaisir sous ses caresses.

Il se releva et me tendit la main.

-Pas ici. Viens, j'habite dans le quartier de Near North side.

Je saisis sa main et nous quittâmes le parc pour nous diriger vers son appartement situé pas très loin de Grant Park.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main en silence, nous jetant de temps à autre, des regards en souriant.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur.

Quand les portes se refermèrent, je jetai un regard à Edward qui me souriait.

Il se pencha vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Il quitta mes lèvres quand le « ding » de l'étage retentit. Il me saisit de nouveau la main et m'entraîna rapidement vers son appartement.

L'endroit était assez grand, dans les tons beiges et bruns. Un canapé en cuir marron faisait face à un écran plat et au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une table en verre. Une énorme bibliothèque occupait le côté droit de la salle de séjour tandis qu'à ma gauche se trouvait une gigantesque cuisine ouverte, de couleur crème.

- Installe-toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Ça ira, merci.

Je m'installai sur son canapé et il partit chercher à boire dans le frigo.

-Ton appartement est superbe, dis-je, alors qu'il venait s'installer à mes côtés avec une bière à la main.

-Merci, ma mère a fait appel à des spécialistes de la décoration car je n'ai aucun goût là-dedans, dit-il en souriant.

Il but une gorgée à sa bouteille avant de la poser sur la table.

Je le regardai avec hésitation. J'avais envie de me rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine mais je n'osais pas bouger. Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin qui me fit rougir furieusement.

Il porta sa main à ma joue et la caressa. Il laissa glisser ensuite sa main dans ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lui donnai accès à ma bouche pour que sa langue rejoigne la mienne. Un gémissement m'échappa et un soupçon d'audace me traversa lorsque je l'enjambai pour me retrouver à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Au contact de son imposante érection contre mon entrejambe, mon bas ventre brûla encore plus.

Instinctivement, je me déhanchai doucement contre lui et un grognement lui échappa.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se diriger dans mon cou.

-Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme toi avant, Bella, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

Il mordilla légèrement la peau de mon cou avant de remonter vers ma bouche.

Ses mains glissèrent en dessous de mes fesses pour les saisir. Il nous leva sans jamais rompre le baiser alors que mes mains agrippaient fermement son cou.

Le sentant se déplacer dans son appartement, je devinai aisément qu'il m'emmenait dans sa chambre.

Il me déposa sur le lit, nos corps toujours collés l'un à l'autre et je me retrouvai sous lui. Ses bras étaient posés de chaque côté de ma tête pour maintenir son corps sans m'écraser.

Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes avant de descendre dans mon cou et je roulai la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Apres avoir déposé quelques baisers dans mon cou, il descendit dans mon décolleté tandis que ses mains descendirent le long de mes côtes, avant de saisir l'ourlet de mon T-shirt. Son visage quitta mon décolleté et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens tout en enlevant mon haut. Sa main droite remonta le long de mon flanc pour venir caresser mon sein gauche, couvert par le tissu de mon sous- vêtement. Ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur les miennes pour un baiser langoureux. Je gémis et mes doigts déboutonnèrent sa chemise avec empressement. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré un homme de toute ma courte vie et je pouvais sentir qu'il me désirait tout autant. Quand j'eus fini de déboutonner sa chemise, il s'en débarrassa rapidement et je ne pus qu'admirer son torse magnifiquement bien sculpté. A cette vision, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il était terriblement sexy.

Ses mains vinrent dégrafer mon soutien-gorge dans mon dos, avant de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Il contempla ma poitrine et je rougis furieusement devant son regard brûlant.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il descendit sa bouche vers mon sein droit, mordilla légèrement mon mamelon déjà durci, me faisant me cambrer contre lui, alors que sa main torturait délicieusement mon sein gauche.

Mes mains descendirent le long de ses côtes avant de frôler la couture de son pantalon. Je fis glisser mes doigts jusqu'au bouton de son jeans que je fis sauter directement avant que mes mains ne partent dans son dos et descendent directement dans son caleçon pour saisir ses fesses.

Apres avoir torturé mes seins, il descendit sa bouche lentement vers le bas, déposant des baisers humides sur son passage alors que ses mains glissaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Arrivé à la ceinture de mon jeans, il s'interrompit, défit mon bouton avant de faire descendre mon pantalon en même temps que mon string le long de mes jambes et de les laisser tomber sur le sol.

Edward se mit debout devant le lit, retira ses derniers vêtements, prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et l'enfila sur son membre tendu.

Il se repositionna sur moi en plaçant un bras de chaque côté de mon visage. Il m'embrassa sur le front et entra doucement en moi. Un gémissement m'échappa sous la délicieuse sensation et Edward plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me pénétra plus profondément, me faisant cambrer d'avantage.

-Plus fort, gémis-je, plus vite, Edward !

Je pouvais sentir que mon explosion était proche et que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps.

Edward accéléra le mouvement, son regard toujours dans le mien.

J'hurlai le prénom d'Edward quand l'orgasme le plus puissant, jamais expérimenté auparavant, me frappa. Edward me suivit peu après.

On resta collés l'un à l'autre, lui sur moi, le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

Après quelques secondes, il se redressa, posa un baiser sur mes lèvres pour ensuite rouler sur le côté, il jeta le préservatif dans la corbeille plus loin et m'attira contre lui.

-Dors ma Bella, souffla-t-il, en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et je rejoignis les bras de Morphée.

**POV Edward**

J'émergeai doucement du sommeil et je sentis un corps chaud collé contre mon flanc droit. J'ouvris les yeux et tournai la tête pour voir le visage de la plus magnifique jeune femme que j'avais jamais vue.

Ses boucles brunes étaient éparpillées tout autour de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Les draps étaient descendus jusqu'à sa taille fine, me laissant apercevoir sa magnifique poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente. Sa peau était laiteuse et donnait l'envie d'être goûtée.

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose d'elle, si ce n'est que sa meilleure amie s'appelait Alice et que celle-ci la traînait partout alors qu'elle avait horreur de ça.

Je souris au souvenir d'hier. A vrai dire, j'avais remarqué directement Bella à son entrée dans le pub.

J'étais installé au bar avec Jasper qui m'expliquait que Maria l'avait encore appelé la veille et qu'il avait beau la repousser, elle continuait de le harceler.

Bella et son amie étaient passées à côté de nous et un doux parfum de freesia m'avait enivré. Je l'avais suivie du regard pour la voir s'asseoir avec son amie, plus loin dans la salle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air contente d'être là et sa conversation avec son amie avait l'air animée.

Je les avais regardées, enfin je l'avais regardée elle surtout, avant de me faire accoster par une jeune femme blonde. Elle était très jolie, c'était un fait et en temps normal, je l'aurais sûrement draguée mais là, sa présence m'empêchait de la regarder, elle.

- Bonsoir, susurra-t-elle, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

-C'est gentil mais non merci, souris-je.

-Je m'appelle Kate et toi ?

-Ecoute, tu es une jeune femme très charmante mais je ne suis pas intéressé, désolé.

C'est en me lançant un regard noir qu'elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.

-Charmant, me dit Jasper. Tu ne te sens pas bien Ed ? D'habitude tu lui aurais déjà proposé d'aller finir la soirée chez toi.

-Pas ce soir, dis-je.

Soudain, une toute petit femme se plaça entre nous deux pour passer commande au bar. Je reconnus directement l'amie de Bella et je cherchais celle-ci du regard, pour la trouver assise encore à la table. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et regardait avec méfiance autour d'elle.

-Salut jolie demoiselle, je me présente, Jasper.

-Alice, lui répondit-elle.

-Je te paye un verre ?

-Volontiers.

Je souris à mon ami qui avait visiblement trouvé sa nouvelle « victime » pour la soirée et reportai mon attention sur ma douce inconnue.

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant qu'homme était assis en face d'elle et que visiblement, elle essayait en vain de le rembarrer.

Sur un coup de tête, je me dirigeai vers sa table et mem'installais sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

Je m'étais fait passer pour son petit ami, faisant fuir l'autre homme.

Elle était encore plus belle de près. Son sourire, ses rougeurs et la façon de mordre sa lèvre inférieure m'avaient fait tomber un peu plus sous son charme.

J'avais un peu parlé avec elle et une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'était retrouvés dans mon lit.

Ma douce commença à gesticuler légèrement et je sus qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

-Bonjour ma belle, dis-je, quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, en s'étirant légèrement.

-Bien dormi ? demandai-je, en caressant doucement sa joue.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus aussi bien dormi, me répondit elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

Je lui souris avant de me pencher vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un léger baiser mais Bella ne l'entendit pas comme ça et approfondit le baiser. Elle passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inferieur, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche. Le baiser devint langoureux et je me serrai un peu plus contre elle.

A bout de souffle, je m'écartai légèrement d'elle pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Un grondement se fit entendre et Bella rit, légèrement gênée.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, dis-je, en me levant et en enfilant un caleçon, si tu veux te doucher, la salle de bain se trouve en face de la chambre.

-Oui, merci.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la chambre.

Etant célibataire et vivant seul depuis un certain temps, j'avais appris à faire la cuisine et je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Je préparai donc quelques pancakes à la myrtille. Je pressai quelques oranges, versai le jus dans un pichet avant de déposer celui-ci et les pancakes sur la table. J'étais en train de poser les assiettes sur la table quand Bella entra dans la cuisine en rougissant.

-Il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal, me dit-elle, en rougissant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas et puis, tu as besoin de prendre des forces après cette nuit, dis-je, en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire en coin.

Elle me regarda en rougissant davantage.

-Aller installe-toi, j'ai fait des pancakes aux myrtilles, j'espère que tu aimes ça ?

-Oui c'est parfait, dit-elle, en se servant du jus d'orange.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner, en parlant de tout et de rien. J'appris malgré tout que Bella était quelqu'un de passionné par les livres. Elle était très intelligente mais ça, je n'en avais jamais douté. Rien qu'en la regardant, je pouvais dire qu'elle était différente de mes conquêtes habituelles qui ne duraient jamais plus de deux soirs. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait qu'elle m'attirait plus que de raison, plus que physiquement.

J'avais envie d'aller au-delà d'une nuit avec elle, je la respectais beaucoup trop pour ça.

Elle insista pour ranger la cuisine avec moi et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Après avoir fini, je l'embrassai sur les lèvres et lui fis savoir que j'allais me doucher mais que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps.

Elle s'installa dans le salon et je partis me doucher en vitesse. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, la retrouver.

C'était étrange comme sensation, je la connaissais à peine mais j'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence. Elle m'attirait plus que de raison, c'était sûr.

Apres m'être habillé, je retournai au salon et trouvai Bella au téléphone.

-Oui Alice, dit-elle.

-…

-Je sais.

-…

-On en parlera tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

-…

- D'accord, bye.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour et m'approchai d'elle. Elle se leva quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

-Je n'ai pas été trop long ? demandai-je, en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Non et Alice m'a téléphoné un peu après que tu sois parti, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer.

Elle me sourit et je l'embrassai à nouveau. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec passion.

Elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai des choses de prévues aujourd'hui et…

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, lui dis-je, en caressant ses joues de mes pouces.

-Est-ce que… enfin, je me demandais si…

-Oui ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre à nouveau et baissa la tête.

-Je me demandais si tu comptais me revoir ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je souris et passai mon index sous son menton pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Bella, je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, qu'on est vite passés à l'action mais je ne compte pas faire de toi, une conquête d'un soir. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir et apprendre à te connaître d'avantage. Elle me sourit en rougissant.

-J'aimerais te revoir aussi.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai en la serrant un peu plus contre moi. J'approfondis le baiser pour que nos langues se rejoignent dans un ballet sensuel. Bella gémit légèrement en se collant un peu plus à moi.

J'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et j'étais sûr qu'elle devait sentir mon membre contre son ventre tant j'étais dur.

Je passai mes mains sous le tee-shirt qu'elle m'avait emprunté. Je caressai doucement ses flancs, en remontant lentement le long de ses cotes. Mes mains rencontrèrent la couture de son soutien-gorge et je continuai sur ma lancée pour saisir le sein de Bella par-dessus son sous-vêtement.

Je pinçai son mamelon à travers le tissu et Bella gémit de plus belle, se frottant légèrement contre moi.

-Edward… gémit-elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma Bella ? demandai-je, en descendant mes lèvres dans son cou pour le mordiller légèrement.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour me donner un accès total à son cou.

Je sentis ses mains passer sur mon torse pour déboutonner maladroitement ma chemise.

Elle fit glisser la chemise le long de mes bras avant de la lancer au travers de la pièce.

Je descendis mes mains le long de son ventre pour agripper les bords de son tee-shirt et le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle pour la contempler. Elle était magnifique et je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de la tenir contre moi.

Je repris possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Soudain, mon portable vibra dans ma poche mais je préférai l'ignorer, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment avec ma douce.

Je passai mes mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge que je laissai tomber ensuite à nos pieds. Je me penchai un peu pour venir titiller son mamelon déjà durci avec ma langue quand mon portable sonna pour la troisième fois.

Je soufflai et me séparai de Bella pour me saisir de mon téléphone.

-Désolé, je dois répondre si on veut être tranquille, dis-je.

Elle me sourit légèrement et je décrochai.

-Edward Masen, j'écoute ?

-Salut mon pote, désolé de te déranger un dimanche matin mais notre associé nous convoque au bureau ce matin. Il a reçu des nouvelles pour un dossier et il nous veut là-bas dans trente minutes, me dit Emmett.

-D'accord, j'arrive, soufflai-je, déçu.

Je raccrochai et me retournai vers Bella.

-Je suis désolé mais mon associé a besoin de moi et…

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends, me dit-elle, en récupérant son soutien-gorge, de toute façon il faut que j'y aille.

Elle se rhabilla et je saisis un morceau de papier pour lui donner mon numéro de téléphone.

-Tiens, appelle moi ce soir vers 19h, je pense que je devrais être rentré.

-Merci, me dit-elle.

Elle vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de quitter l'appartement.

Je savais que j'avais un sourire idiot sur les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait quitté mon appartement mais je ne pouvais pas l'effacer.

Je soupirais. Que le temps allait être long…

ooOoo

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'avais rencontré Bella, trois semaines que nous passions nos soirées à parler au téléphone ou qu'elle venait les passer chez moi.

J'avais appris qu'elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Elle était très jeune par rapport à moi qui en avais trente-deux et je savais que notre relation était mal vue à cause de notre grosse différence d'âge mais tant pis, je tenais beaucoup trop à elle pour me soucier du qu'en dira-t-on. Elle était devenue le centre de mon monde, celle qui me donnait le sourire et qui avait fait de moi un homme heureux, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle.

Pourtant, je savais que dans un peu plus deux mois, elle allait partir à l'autre bout du pays pour ses études. Je n'avais jamais vécu de relation longue distance et j'appréhendais tout ça.

Le bruit de l'interphone me sortit de mes pensées.

-Oui ? dis-je, en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone pour parler.

-C'est moi.

-Je t'ouvre, souris-je.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente et nous étions vendredi. Bella venait encore une fois, passer le week-end complet chez moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Elle entra en souriant.

-Bonsoir mon ange, lui dis-je, en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle, en m'embrassant tendrement.

-J'ai préparé le dîner, j'espère que tu as faim ? demandai-je, en l'attirant vers la cuisine.

-Je meurs de faim, dit-elle.

Nous dînâmes ensemble dans la cuisine et Bella me raconta sa journée. Alice avait encore réussi à la traîner dans les magasins et n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de son Jasper.

Alice et Jasper s'étaient rencontrés le même soir que nous et visiblement leur histoire marchait aussi bien que la nôtre.

Une fois le repas terminé et la cuisine rangée, Bella décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle prit ses affaires et me fit un clin d'œil suggestif.

Je souris et partis la rejoindre après avoir verrouillé la porte et tiré les volets. Quand j'entrai dans la salle de bain, Bella était déjà sous la douche. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine avec elle. Elle me tournait le dos et laissait l'eau couler le long de son corps.

Je ne bougeais pas, me délectant du magnifique spectacle qu'elle m'offrait.

Elle dut sentir que je la fixais car elle se tourna pour me faire face en rougissant.

Je lui souris et l'attirai à moi pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux tandis que les miennes voyageaient dans son dos.

Je la fis reculer pour la coller au mur situé derrière elle. Je quittai ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou puis vers sa poitrine où ses seins pointaient fièrement vers moi.

J'avais beau connaître son corps par cœur à présent mais la vue de son corps me mettait toujours dans tous mes états tant elle était magnifique.

J'attrapai un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres et le mordillai légèrement la faisant arquer le dos et gémir.

-Edward… souffla-t-elle, en agrippant mes cheveux.

Je remontai vers son visage pour m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle agrippa ma nuque alors que je passai mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever. Elle enroula ses jambes fines autour de ma taille et mon membre frotta contre ses plis intimes.

-Edward… J'en peux plus, me supplia-t-elle.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et poussai en elle. Je me stoppai quelques instants, profitant de la sensation avant de reprendre mes va-et-vient. Bella reprit mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre le carrelage, derrière elle, en gémissant.

J'augmentai mon rythme alors que Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Viens ma belle, soufflai-je, viens pour moi !

Je m'emparai à nouveau de ses lèvres avant que Bella ne se cambre. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon membre tandis qu'elle criait mon nom. Je ne tardai pas à la suivre quelques poussées plus tard.

Je la redéposai lentement sur le sol, la serrant contre moi, le temps de reprendre nos esprits.

-Merci, me dit-elle, en rougissant.

-Mais de rien, lui souris-je.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de saisir le gel douche et de savonner son corps délicat.

Une fois que j'eus fini de la laver, je la guidai hors de la douche et l'enroulai dans une serviette posée à côté du radiateur pour la sécher.

Apres avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, je l'entraînai dans la chambre pour lui prouver encore une fois tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

**POV Bella**

J'émergeai doucement du sommeil. Une délicieuse odeur de gaufres me parvint et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Depuis que je connaissais Edward, il ne se passait pas une fois où je logeais chez lui sans qu'il ne fasse le petit déjeuner et je devais avouer qu'il se débrouillait plus que bien dans ce domaine.

Je m'étirai avant de me lever et enfilai une chemise qui traînait sur une chaise au pied du lit avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je trouvai Edward dans la cuisine en train de couper des fruits. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et déposai un baiser sur son épaule.

-Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il, en coupant une pomme.

-Mmmmhhh comme un bébé !

Il déposa les fruits coupés dans un plat et se tourna pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et je savourai cette délicieuse sensation.

-Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il, en quittant mes lèvres.

-J'en sais trop rien, peut-être essayer d'éviter Alice aujourd'hui. Si non, je pense sérieusement à commettre un meurtre.

- T'imagines l'état dans lequel serait Jasper, si tu lui retirais la femme de sa vie ? Pense à moi, s'il te plait ! dit-il, en riant.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et nous prîmes ensuite le petit déjeuner avant de nous préparer. Edward devant partir travailler, il m'avait proposé de rester chez lui au calme et de profiter de sa bibliothèque mais j'avais refusé. Depuis que je connaissais Edward, je passais beaucoup moins de temps avec ma mère et je savais que nos journées ensemble lui manquaient.

Ce fut donc avec l'idée de rattraper le temps perdu avec elle, que je rentrai chez moi.

A mon arrivée, ma mère était assise dans la cuisine et feuilletait un magazine de décoration d'intérieur.

-Salut maman !

-Bonjour ma chérie, me sourit-elle en levant les yeux de son magazine. Comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

-C'était super !

Ma mère savait que je voyais quelqu'un, elle me posait souvent des questions sur lui mais j'évitais de trop en dire car je savais qu'elle désapprouverait ma relation avec lui, au vu de notre différence d'âge.

-Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être passer la journée toutes les deux, proposai-je.

-Et bien, si ça ne te dérange pas de faire quelques courses avec moi, ce sera avec plaisir. Ton père reçoit son associé ce soir à dîner.

-Oh oui, d'accord, pas de problème.

-Et il aimerait bien que tu sois présente ce soir, je sais que tu aimes passer le plus de temps possible chez ton ami mais ton père tient à ta présence ce soir.

-Oui, je serai là, ne t'en fais pas. Il avait un dîner de prévu ce soir de toute façon.

-Parfait, me sourit-elle.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans sa voiture. Ce fut agréable de me retrouver avec elle après autant de temps. Notre complicité me manquait terriblement.

Esmée avait toujours été une mère aimante et attentive, toujours là quand j'en avais besoin, c'était en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie.

Je l'avais aidée à faire les courses et à préparer le repas de ce soir ainsi qu'à dresser la table.

Il était dix-huit heures quand je montai me doucher.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien et m'aida à me détendre. Les dîners où mon père recevait ses associés me stressaient toujours. Je devais toujours me comporter en charmante jeune fille et faire honneur à mes parents. Pas que j'aurais fait le contraire, j'adorais mes parents mais faire bonne figure quand vous vous ennuyez ferme…

Je coupai l'eau de la douche et allai m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je choisis une robe noire moulante m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux, elle était décolletée et les épaules étaient couvertes. Je choisis des escarpins noirs, ouverts aux orteils.

Alice m'achetait toujours des tas d'escarpins et de robes que je ne mettais que rarement mais j'étais bien contente de les avoir pour les soirs comme celui-ci.

J'attachai mes cheveux en chignon lâche et je me maquillai légèrement.

Je m'apprêtais à descendre quand j'entendis la sonnette au rez-de-chaussée.

Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage pour cette soirée ennuyeuse et quittai ma chambre.

Arrivée en bas, j'entendis la voix de mon père dans le salon. Je rejoignis le salon et me figeai en voyant l'homme qui me tournait le dos.

Même de dos, je l'aurais reconnu, sa chevelure cuivrée et désordonnée était reconnaissable entre mille.

-Ah Bella, viens, je vais te présenter, m'interpella mon père.

Je vis Edward se raidir et je déglutis difficilement avant de me diriger vers mon père, me forçant à sourire.

Une fois aux côtés de mon père, j'osai un regard vers Edward. Il avait le teint livide et me regardait sans sourciller.

-Edward Masen, je vous présente ma fille, Isabella.

Edward sortit enfin de sa torpeur et me tendit la main.

-Enchanté Isabella, me sourit-il, tandis que je saisissais sa main.

- De même, souris-je.

-Voulez-vous un apéritif Edward ? demanda ma mère.

-Volontiers, répondit-il.

-Bella, tu m'aides ?

-Oui bien sûr, maman.

Je suivis ma mère en cuisine, essayant de ne rien montrer mais c'était pratiquement mission impossible ! Edward était ici et c'était l'associé de mon père ! Comment étais-je censée gérer ça ?

Ma mère me tendit le plateau d'amuse-bouches pendant qu'elle saisissait celui des boissons, avant de retourner au salon. Je la suivis lentement, essayant de me ressaisir et de montrer un visage impassible.

Je déposai le plateau sur la table et je partis m'asseoir dans un fauteuil éloigné de celui dans lequel Edward était assis.

Mon père parla avec lui de leur société, le distrayant un peu mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Pas un regard ne fut échangé durant tout l'apéritif et c'était mieux ainsi, je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable de garder mon calme si mes yeux avaient croisé les siens.

Ma mère annonça que le dîner était prêt et nous passâmes dans la salle à manger. Mon père et ma mère s'installèrent en bout de table et je me retrouvai en face d'Edward.

Ma mère amena les plats à table pendant que mon père discutait toujours avec Edward.

-Bella rentre bientôt en fac littéraire à la rentrée. Ta cousine a choisi quelle fac ? demanda mon père.

Edward jeta un regard vers moi.

-Elle entre à Columbia.

-Oh vraiment ? Bella rentre là-bas aussi, peut-être qu'elles pourront être amies ? dit-il en me souriant.

J'essayai de répondre à son sourire mais cela devait ressembler plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

-Ça ne va pas Bella ? me demanda ma mère. Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé et tu es plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air, dis-je, en me levant de table.

-D'accord, me dit ma mère.

Etouffant de plus en plus à l'intérieur, j'avais réellement besoin de prendre l'air. Je quittai donc la pièce puis la maison.

J'essayais de me souvenir des fois où Edward me parlait de son boulot mais je ne voyais rien qui aurait pu me faire penser qu'il était associé avec mon père.

Je soufflai un bon coup, ce n'était pas possible. J'aimais Edward plus que tout et je ne me voyais pas avancer sans lui. Mais comment mes parents prendront-ils la nouvelle quand ils se rendront compte que l'homme que je fréquente depuis un mois est beaucoup plus vieux que moi et qu'en plus, il travaille avec mon père ?

J'ignorais le temps que j'avais passé dehors mais déjà mes parents sortaient pour raccompagner Edward.

-Merci Esmée, le repas était très bon et j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

-J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir.

-Ça me ferait plaisir aussi, sourit-il.

-On se voit demain ! fit mon père.

-Oui bien sûr, à demain Carlisle !

Edward quitta mes parents en me faisant un signe de tête et mes parents rentrèrent dans la maison.

Je suivis Edward du regard. Il s'installa dans la voiture et attendit un moment avant de me faire signe de le rejoindre.

Je m'installai à ses côtés et il démarra. Il valait mieux ne pas rester devant la maison pour avoir une conversation.

Il m'emmena chez lui sans un mot et nous montâmes à son appartement en silence.

Arrivés dans son appartement, il me tourna le dos. Sa tête était baissée et ses épaules voûtées.

Je m'approchai de lui doucement. Aussi perdue que lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire je me positionnai derrière lui et attendis.

Il se retourna vers moi au bout d'un moment et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me mordais la joue pour retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler à un moment ou à un autre, tant je savais ce qui allait suivre.

Une larme traîtresse roula sur ma joue, suivie rapidement d'une autre.

-Bella, mon ange ne pleure pas, dit-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, sa joue contre le haut de mon crâne.

Nous restâmes pendant un temps indéterminé comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi pleurant silencieusement avant que Edward ne parle.

-Ecoute, je savais quasiment dès le début que tu étais très jeune, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais, dit-il, bien sûr, je ne savais pas que tu étais la fille de Carlisle mais…

Un sanglot m'échappa sans que je le veuille.

-Ed…Edward il n'est plus question de mon âge, que crois-tu que mon père dira quand il saura que son associé se tape sa fille de 19 ans ? dis-je, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Bella et je sais que ce sera plus difficile mais je suis prêt à supporter tout ça pour toi, pour nous. Dans deux mois, tu pars pour New York et on devra déjà gérer une relation à distance. Et quand tu reviendras et que tu auras fini tes études, tu seras plus vieille et ça passera mieux, crois-moi. En attendant, je te propose de ne rien dire à tes parents, on se fera discrets.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une bonne idée mais c'est la seule solution que nous avons pour le moment.

Je soufflai et tachai de réfléchir un peu à la situation. Même si elle n'était pas la meilleure, c'était la seule que nous avions. Je savais que si mon père l'apprenait, nous aurions des problèmes tous les deux alors, j'acceptai de me cacher pour l'aimer.

J'envoyai un message à ma mère pour lui dire que mon ami était passé me prendre, que je passais la nuit chez lui et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi.

Edward m'entraîna dans la chambre, m'allongea doucement sur le lit avant de me déshabiller avec douceur.

Il se déshabilla également et vint se positionner entre mes cuisses. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je pus y lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Il me fit l'amour doucement et tendrement. Chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers me prouvaient son amour.

L'orgasme qui me frappa fut plus violent que tous les précédents et je resserrai ma prise autour de ses épaules quand il me rejoignit dans l'extase quelques poussées plus tard.

Edward déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de rouler sur le côté, m'entraînant avec lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et fermai les yeux.

-Dors ma Bella, demain est un autre jour, souffla-t-il, en embrassant mes cheveux.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit en me disant qu'il avait raison et je m'endormis…

ooOoo

**Hello a toutes et tous (on peut espérer ), voici ma participation au concours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Petite précision juste au cas où : Bella est la fille de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen et Edward est le fils unique d'Elizabeth et Edward Masen Sénior. Emmet est un ami et associé d'Edward et de Carlisle.**

**Voilà, bise, Sabrina.**

**PS : Pour les lectrices qui suivent mon autre fanfic « entre nous » le prochain chapitre est terminé, je dois l'envoyer à ma beta mais je la laisse un peu soufflé, elle a eu du boulot avec celui lol. Mais patience il ne tardera pas à venir.**


End file.
